pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tortrombdo Tribe: A Guide
The Tortrombdo Tribe: A Guide La-de-la-da, bathing in the sea, loo-da-loo-de, so good for me~ Ack! How long have you been standing there watching me bathe, you pervert?! Oh? You’re not a perv? You’re a traveler? Well why didn’t you say so, welcome to Tortrombdo! My name is Thyra the Impish, the Chronicler of this village, and my job is to – hmm? You know about Chroniclers already? Where’d you hear about that…? Gasp! The Thundundra?! You came from there?! Oh billowing breeze, you’re lucky to have survived! I’m surprised those superstitious fools didn’t rip you to shreds! C’mon, to the village: we’ll be sure to protect you, and I’m sure you’re starving, so we’ll feed you too. And in the meantime, I can tell you a bit about our cool home… Heh, get it, cool, as in temperature, cuz it’s always snowing here… Yeah, it was a pretty lame joke, wasn’t it? I’ll just start the tour. Basic Information: So, this is the Tortrombdo Tribe – and yes, you’re standing on a glacier. Our entire village lies across a series of ice floes on the ocean’s coast, always frozen over and surrounded by snow. To our west stretch the forests of Thundundra – that’s where you walked from to get here – and to our northeast stands the mountain caves of the Landstradrus. Because we’re stuck between these two enemy tribes, battles are a part of our daily lives: but a true Tortrombdo thrives on conflict, so let ‘em come, we’ll knock ‘em down no problem! History: How’d we get here? Well, that’s thanks to our first leader, Einar the Warrior, a Poliwrath of unimaginable power. Driven and courageous, he had a thirst for conquest and adventure, so he gathered his nomadic brethren and took to the seas, searching for new lands. He eventually came here… where Lagertha of Thundundra and Kasper of Landstradrus had already set up shop… and he never wanted to leave. Even though he met his end only a year later, those who had traveled with him honored his love for victory and stayed to defend their newfound home. Religion: The glorious Screaming Wind is our deity. Just as ferocious as we are, this magnificent green and purple plumaged bird whips through the air, sending waves of wind across the sky with fury and grace. He’s able to topple mountains, rip apart forests, and create typhoons with just a single beat of his wings. A vicious beast indeed: and this is why we celebrate him over all others! It is said that Einar saw him land upon this very glacier just after his ship came ashore and took it as a sign of good fortune… but there’s no way of telling if this is true. Nice story, though. Culture: Our culture is all about battling (as if that wasn’t clear already). We eat, breathe, and sleep warfare; if you don’t know how to fight, you’re virtually useless to us. Training starts at a young age – basically once the child learns to walk and talk – and will continue until they have earned a rank in our extensive army… That being said, there is time for fun. We have several tribe-wide tournaments to hone our skills, and fishing, swimming, and sailing are favorite pastimes for those rainy days when we have no wars. And we certainly know how to show the random visitor a good time – unlike those xenophobic Thundundra or stuffy Landstradrus. Naming System: And yet, even as I make fun of the other tribes, there is one thing we share (besides our mutual hatred of each other), and that is our naming system. From chats with the other Chroniclers, I’ve learned that they too name their villagers once they have grown enough to earn it, usually named for some personality trait or great deed. Well, for us, it’s primarily for their prowess in battle, either in strategy, technique, or even prominent attack. For those of us who cannot fight – like myself and the elderly members of our tribe – we are named for other reasons. Bet you can’t guess why I’m called ‘Impish,’ huh? Common Species: Our tribe is comprised of the most skilled, warrior-like species known to Pokémon kind. The Fighting type – no brainer there; the Water type – adaptive and able to harness multiple types of attacks; the Dark type – cunning and fierce, loyal to the cause without question; and the Flying type – for aerial support, crucial in tough fights. Those who are half types can be seen as blessed or cursed, depending on their half. For example, I am seen as slightly lower in society, because of my half-Rock typing, but one who is Water and Flying is considered cream of the crop. This may seem… harsh… but there are ways of rising above one’s typing, such as great feats in battle or job title (i.e. being the Chronicler has its perks). Economy: Hmm, well, how can I put this, uh, we don’t care! Yeah, like I said before, war is our livelihood, so monetary issues fall to the wayside. Trust me: if we could figure out how to profit from war, then we would’ve done so by now! However, we do love a good treasure hunt every now and then; the ice floes provide a number of places for foreign ships to run aground. You know what they say, finder’s keepers, loser’s weepers. Food: Seafood is the prime source of sustenance here. Being close to the coast allows us to fish for anything and everything under the waves. Kingler, Huntail, even the occasional Milotic and Spheal can grace our tables thanks to the efforts of our fishermen… Of course, there have been efforts to stop fishing and promote a more land-based food source. That’ll happen when half of your tribe’s population is some kind of fishy creature; no one likes the idea of eating someone else’s long-lost brother. Even I have issues eating seafood sometimes: but such arguments are swiftly quieted, and those who are “uncomfortable” can dare to eat the berries and nuts growing on the edge of the Thundundra forests. Architecture: Because we live in the wide open glacier without any form of protection from the elements, we’ve taken steps to build sturdy homes that will not blow over in stormy weather. Every home is created by stacking large ice blocks atop one another, connected through quick-freezing methods, and they stand against other homes, forming a thick wall that cannot be moved. We also have a massive snow bank that we continuously add upon that wraps around the whole village. Essentially, it’s a series of walls parallel to each other, forming a box of sorts; even our leader’s home and great hall look the same as the others, for defensive reasons. After all, if the enemy has no idea where your leader lives, they cannot expect to vanquish you so easily… Fashion: Uh, what the heck is fashion and why are you asking me about it? Oh, you mean clothes! Gotta be honest, we don’t pay much attention to what we’re wearing – unless armor counts – and since we’re usually covered in blood and guts anyway… yeah, I’ll just leave it at that. Ceremonies: Ooh, this is a fun topic! Besides birthdays and the like, we do make time for certain ceremonies. Remember those tournaments I mentioned earlier? There’s one in particular that’s important to us: the Windfall Tournament. Two men from every family in the village – usually a father and son team – compete in various events until the last two teams remain. They then race across the ice floes in a relay, switching from swimming, sailing, and finally running to the finish line; the team that wins gains the great honor of wearing Windfall crests on their armor during the next fight. There are some families that have multiple crests on their armor, having won the tournament for several years, and I must admit, seeing them charge the battlefield with that icon of a swooping emerald bird on their armor is enough to take your breath away. Important Figures: -''William the Great, Leader: A Shiny Mienshao. Ability: Regenerator. Moves: Hi Jump Kick, Bounce, Meditate, Grass Knot, Dual Chop, U-Turn.'' Our illustrious leader himself: certainly a force to be reckoned with and very handsome to boot! He earned his name by taking on a horde of Landstradrus rock monsters all by himself, using a combination of brute force and clever strategy to slay them with ease. Stern-faced and grim, William is also intuitive, able to sense greatness in others that they themselves cannot see. That ability is even better now that he's got Isla as his second wife; she softens him up big time - but in a good way! -''Isla the Dark, Co-Leader: A Mightyena. Ability: Moxie. Moves: Assurance, Embargo, Shadow Ball, Giga Impact, Incinerate.'' Ah, the black beauty, deadly both in looks and in battle. Isla’s name came from a time when she was forced to fight in pitch darkness; even though she was unable to see within an inch of her nose, she still managed to defeat half a platoon of Thundundra without chipping a nail. William hand-picked her above all others, confident that she would be able to fight alongside him seamlessly… but if there’s one thing he’s blind to, it’s romantic emotions. Good thing she finally got the courage to tell him of her feelings, and now the two of them are married and completely inseparable. There's even the pitter-patter of tiny feet, belonging to Eydis, their Shiny Poochyena daughter. Totally called it! XD -''Sven the Mute, Head Fisherman: A Pelipper. Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Hurricane, Water Pulse, U-Turn, Twister.'' Sven used to be a chatter-box – when he was a young Wingull, you could never shut him up – but a tragic accident involving an icicle and an axe left him without a tongue. We were sure he’d be better once he evolved, but as luck would have it, his tongue never grew back. Now, as an old Pelipper and head fisherman, he’s content to fish the coast from the deck of his ship, Silent Surge. Or we think he’s content: hard to tell when all he can do is grunt and squawk at you. -''Marius the Shadow, Aerial Spy: A Togekiss. Ability: Hustle. Moves: ExtremeSpeed, Sky Attack, Nasty Plot, and Heat Wave'' What a complete butt! Marius may look gentle and fluffy, but underneath those snowy feathers beats the heart of a devil. Sneaky and ill-intentioned, he does his job well, acting as our "eye in the sky" to watch our enemies' movements. He'll see 'em coming a mile away, no problem... that is when he's not sucking up to the chief and other strong members of our tribe. Still, I find use for him in my, ahem, "research." -''Thyra the Impish, Chronicler: A Corsola. Ability: Natural Cure. Moves: Aqua Ring, Rock Blast, Safeguard, Mist.'' That’s me! And just for future notice, sorry if you find any discarded pink coral branches lying around: I have a bit of a problem with dandruff… -''Bjartr the Courageous, Phantom Warrior: A Lucario (deceased). Ability: Steadfast. Moves: Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Swords Dance, ThunderPunch, Bone Rush, Flash Cannon'' Oh, you want to know about Mr. Ghosty? Sure, whatever. Well, Dark Diva and that Chandelure guy – Fuego-something-or-other – went out of the camp to defeat some scary-looking zombies, and they came back with Bjartr. He calls himself a “spirit Lucario,” claims to be Dark Diva’s ancestor as well as a legendary sea captain (never heard of ‘im). But ya know, he’s not that bad to be around: sure, he likes to sneak up on people by phasing through walls, and you can’t ever let him into a kitchen cuz he’ll blow it up, but his attacks are quite strong (doesn’t hurt that no one can hit him back either!)… ‘Course, now the ghosties have been doubled since his wife, a Delphox named Skala, has also shown up, but she knows how to keep him occupied. -''Olsen the Swift, Aerial Squadron Commander: A Staraptor. Ability: Intimidate. Moves: Brave Bird, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Hyper Beam'' Olsen’s the head of Tortrombdo’s aerial squad: strange, considering that Marius is technically a better flyer, but William knew no one would listen to the poofy jerk, so he gave the job to Olsen. Still, he’s no slouch either; daring, strong, and confident, Olsen is the first to swoop into action during fights, recklessly dive-bombing any who’d dare to fight him and his squad. They train more than anyone else on the glacier – can’t tell you how often I see them soaring above the camp in their famous triangle formation – and Olsen demands nothing but loyalty from his squad-mates, easily giving it in return. As such, whenever you spot this red-plumed falcon, the rest of his squad is close behind: the real question is which one of them has the crush on him, Red Two or Red Three? -''Gunnar the Ashbringer, Speed Unit Leader: An Absol. Ability: Super Luck. Moves: Psycho Cut, Flamethrower, X-Scissor, Bite'' The baby of the commanders: a cutie-patootie, all I wanna do is pinch his fuzzy cheeks~ *cough* Er, what I mean to say is that Gunnar is the youngest of the unit leaders, acting as the head of the speed runners, a group of fast Pokémon who launch direct charges at enemy lines before looping back around for another pass. Don’t let his adorable face fool you: this Absol is a powerful albeit soft-spoken leader, having earned his name for his deadly move-set that turn opponents into ashes (sometimes literally). He even has this sparkly rock called a Mega Stone that turns him into an angelic beast, making him faster as he springs across the ice… Sigh, what a hunk! -''Thora the Bastion, Water Unit Commander: A Lapras. Ability: Water Absorb. Moves: Body Slam, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, and Thunderbolt'' Gentle and kind, just as a Lapras should be: Thora is the very picture of motherly leadership, bringing any and all Water types under her flippers to join her team. As the leader of the Water Unit, it’s Thora and her team’s job to lead underwater attacks against anyone stupid enough to attack us from the sea. There’s nothing more satisfying than seeing a ship sink under their barrage of various ‘beams – it’s like fireworks! Outside of battle, though, Thora is a tough cookie, possessing a sense of humor that lacks appreciation for my interviewing skills. She’s one of my favorite sources, knowing everyone thanks to her friendly demeanor, but she never seems keen to see me… But I know that she really wants to see a certain hundred-pound gator, hehehe… -''Jari the Valiant, Defense Squadron Leader: A Feraligatr. Ability: Torrent. Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Seismic Toss, and Waterfall'' This guy, ugh, where do I start? Loud and rambunctious, Jari is a meathead, complete with bulging muscles, echoing laugh, and an ego streak as thick as the scales on his tail. I can’t deny his experience, though: he’s been fighting for ten years, quickly promoted to the Defense Squadron Leader thanks to his uncanny ability to freak out the enemy with his gigantic as – I mean “personality.” He’s always at the front of the charge, rallying everyone with that crazy roar of his, and it’s a wonder that his claws aren’t permanently stained with the guts of his foes. That volume doesn’t lessen outside of battle, either, since he’s well-known for joking around with his troops. ‘Course, he has his weaknesses too: mention his “spear fetish” (or Thora) and he’s sure to flush. I would recommend staying away from him, though, since he has a pension for throwing stuff, even living people, without realizing it (stupid gator). Rival Tribes: Oh yeah, we used to hate Thundundra more than anything (and really, I'll be honest, I have a hard time fully trusting all of them even now), but thanks to the romance between our leader's son and some blacksmith's daughter, we've buried the hatchet with Thundundra. We've even begun playing the Windfall Tournament with them! But that doesn't mean we don't want more land; we still do! And if Thundundra succeed in defeating the Landstradrus for invading them earlier this year, then maybe we can parley for a section of the mountain. Okay, that’s enough chatting. Listen, if you wanna stay in the great hall for tonight before night descends, that’s fine by me; just stay close and I’ll take you there. Otherwise, you’re free to explore the ice floes – be careful of thin ice – or visit any of the other people in town. I’m sure William wouldn’t mind getting to know you too; perhaps some of you could help us in the next battle. Till next we meet, may Screaming Wind fill your sails! Signed, Thyra the Impish Chronicler of Tortrombdo Guide written by: Post-Lit Original post: The Tortrombdo Tribe: A Guide Category:Library